MGS2 Sons of Liberty: Beginning of Life
by Parisa01
Summary: Eve's mission is similar to Raiden but with a few additional objectives. They fight their way through the Big Shell in order to reach the President and the hostages. But they find out shocking truths, about organisations, the Tanker Incident and even each other. They meet people, good and bad...even both. Will they be able to stick with each other through good and bad?


This game is a part of my childhood. When it came out I was only 4 and watched my brother play it even whilst growing. I decided to make a story on it which isn't as romantic as the stories I would do but with more storyline. Hope you guys enjoy it! First attempt on a Metal Gear story! Fingers crossed on the outcome!

* * *

_**MGS2 Sons of Liberty: Beginning of Life **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"You are NOT going and that is final, Eve!" Snake yelled as he punched the table with Otacon covering his ears.

They sat in a room which was underground; a hideout for both the scientist and the spy could be away from the rest of the world. They were hiding from the world because of the incident which happened 2 years prior; the Tanker Incident. Both Snake and Otacon were framed for something they did not do.

A 28 year old adult sat at the table which the former spy punched. She was sipping a glass of red wine. The woman had brown long straight hair which ended at her mid-thigh. Her hair had a few strands of blonde hair; the blonde hair which she got from her grandmother. Her eyes were blue and her skin was snowy. She had rosy cheeks and pink lips. She was tall with a womanly body.

Her skills and abilities were excellent. Professional with guns, hand to hand combat and blades; she was 10 times stronger than a normal soldier. Eve also had a high IQ and was extremely sly. Her weaknesses were her smoking and alcohol habits, temper and violence.

"Could you give me a fair reason?" Eve asked with her womanly deep voice and he huffed.

"It's dangerous; you could be killed." Snake stated.

The brunette's cool snapped as she furrowed her eyebrows. She slammed the glass on the table which broke easily. Otacon jumped at this and sweat dropped; this was the 20th wine glass she's broken that month.

"Have you really forgotten everything? Or has that accelerated ageing caused dementia?" She smirked and he growled. "I have grown up on the battlefield and have been fighting in wars since I was 5 years old. I know how to look after myself." Eve growled as she took out a cigarette. She lit it and took a puff. She gave Snake one.

There was a long suffocating silence as they both smoked. Eve looked up at Snake with an emotionless look.

"I am Eve; biological granddaughter of Big Boss and Big Mama. I am also your niece, Uncle Snake. You have to trust me." She said softly and he sighed with defeat.

"Alright…" He murmured quietly.

"Make sure you be careful out there; if you need help just use the Codec. Mine is 141.12" Otacon stated and she smiled at him.

"I will Otacon." She stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks again for finding me when I was a kid and getting me out of the terrible life I had before." She said.

When Eve was 10, she was found by Otacon and he reunited her with the Uncle she never knew existed. She owed him her life.

"You've never stopped thanking me for 18 years." He laughed and rustled her hair.

Snake placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. He smiled sadly and hugged her tightly. Her blue eyes widened but she closed them as she returned the hug.

"I'll be fine, Uncle." She whispered and he nodded.

* * *

_**4 months later...**_

_**Deep Sea Dock Strut A Shell 1:**_

Eve stood in the Dock wearing a black cloak which hid a battle suit which was a very dark navy blue with bright illuminated white lines she wore underneath. (A.N: The one in the pic). She also wore a black army mask which kept her hair back as well as hiding her appearance.

She received a call and took it by placing her fingers on the side of her neck.

**OTACON:**

_**Eve: Otacon, what's up?**_

_**Otacon: Eve, how is everything? **_

_**Eve: Well I'm just at the Deep Sea Dock. **_

_**Otacon: That's great! Alright, I'm gonna tell you about your mission; first you need to inspect the whole Big Shell; there's something very fishy about it. Find and protect the President as well as hostages. You also have to find Ocelot and finish him. If anything gets in your way, take action, but be on your guard and don't let anyone see you.**_

_**Eve: Alright Otacon; you can count on me. If I find or see anything, I'll report to you; over and out.**_

She looked back at the water and sensed something coming. Eve walked to the hatch and opened it. The former child soldier walked into the elevator area. She hid behind a wooden crate and peeped to see 3 Gurlukovich Soldiers. She knew who they were because she saw them at the Tanker Incident.

Eve walked quietly behind 1 of the soldiers and wrapped her arm around his neck strangling him whilst covering his mouth. She cracked neck and slit his throat. The brunette haired 29 year old lowered him to the floor.

The other Gurlukovich soldiers noticed the blood and became suspicious. She gulped as her eyes widened. She back flipped onto the wooden crated in the middle of the elevator area. She noticed they stood back to back with a little distance between them. Eve smirked and jumped into the middle and took out 2 shotguns and shot their radios. They looked up at her and in less than a blink of an eye; the brunette shot them in the head.

Eve lowered her guns and put them back in 2 of her many sheathes which held her many weapons. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she kept hold of her guns.

"Whoever you are, show yourself and don't you dare try to contact anyone." She stated.

A figure stepped out from behind the corner with a gun in his hand. He wore an underwater oxygen mask with a tight skull suit. He had a gun in his hand and aimed it at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smirked as she heard the charming and handsome voice. She saw this man's muscles from his suit.

"Someone you can trust…" Eve said as she took off her cloak and mask. She threw them away and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She also rub off the sweat on her forehead.

She placed her hand on her hip as she walked to him. The gun pointed at her cheek and she very slowly pushed it away. Eve looked up at him with her blue eyes sparkling. Her face was emotionless and she kept eye contact. It was as if it was magnetic as the man couldn't stop looking.

Suddenly, she took off his mask and saw his face. He had pale skin, light blonde hair up to his chin and these deep blue eyes.

She dropped the mask and on the inside she felt as if she knew him from somewhere but couldn't really put her finger on it. For some reason Eve felt like he was someone she held dear.

The man gasped as he saw the woman who stood in front of him. His cheeks burned hot and he felt this squeeze on the left side of his chest; something he didn't feel when he met his girlfriend, Rosemary. For some reason, she looked quite familiar. He felt like he was instantly attracted to her.

"I meant your name." He stated with a suspicious look.

"My name is Eve." She said.

"I'm Raiden, what are you here for?" He asked and she smirked.

"Feels like I'm being question by a police officer." He glared at her. "I was being sarcastic. I won't tell you what I'm here for, but just keep this in mind; you can trust me. I have no intention to hurt or kill you. By the way, I've worked for FOXHOUND for 14 years." He gasped at this; he was just a new recruit.

He stared at her for a while and sighed whilst shaking his head. She smiled at this; she always won.

"Fine…" He murmured.

She turned around and walked into the elevator.

"You coming or not?" She asked and he walked behind her whilst rolling his eyes.

"Someone's impatient." Eve heard his mutter.

"When the president's life is on the line, of course." She winked at him with a cheeky smile but he just stared at her; how did she know about this? "Why are you staring at me like I've drowned your goldfish in the toilet?"

Raiden rolled his eyes at this and they went up in the elevator. It went all the way up and they saw the sun rising. She stared at Raiden's whose blonde hair was dancing in the wind. She kept staring at him and sighed quietly. He was really handsome and looked very strong. But she didn't entirely trust him not know him well enough to have feelings for him. She stared at the sun rising instead.

He turned to Eve and stared at her watching the sunrise. She looked really beautiful and her skills were really impressive. Raiden has never met a woman like her in his life.

She sensed him staring and turned to him with a glare. He kept staring at her and she clicked her fingers. The blonde haired man snapped out of gaze and looked away. Eve couldn't help but smile a little at this.


End file.
